A Change In Faith
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: (Au.) Ballas raises one of the children from the void inncident. How will this small change affect the Orokin Empire? The war with the Sentients? And, even the fate of the tenno themselves? TennoxNatah, Lemons, gore.
1. chapter 1

Avarice, a Tenno, a warrior for the Orokin Empire. He stood tall with his white hair bone chilled from the stress of the Zariman Ten Zero. His grey eyes devoid of any childhood happiness, yet he still has one purpose in life. To serve his masters, until the end of their lifetime. Their mother had been executed, but unlike the other Tenno he held no sadness.

This is his story.

"Avarice? Have you forgotten about our game, or are your dreams more important?" The silky voice of Ballas speaks to him bringing him from the daydreams.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Placing the black piece down on the board. Ever since the death of Margulis, Ballas spoke and visited him more often than he would the others. This brought a small tinge of happiness to Avarice, but nothing could compare to the small moments that he would share with his mother.

"I believe that is enough of games. Now for your actual training. Come, young Avi. You have much to learn, and not a lot of time to do so." Avarice only nods following behind his lord, recounting the first time that he met Ballas.

"So these are the survivors from the Zariman Ten Zero?" Ballas says noting the power that is radiating from one child in particular. "You, little one, come here." He stretches his long hand out to the young Avarice.

Avarice looks at the purple man, and walks towards him placing his hand on the outstretched one. "What is your name?" Ballas asks curiously to the child. Seeing that he isn't as shaken like the others, and has a lot more blood upon his figure most notably his hair.

"Avarice..." The young boy comments monotonously, while looking at the man's glowing spots for eyes. "Avarice. You will be my personal guard from now on." Patting the young boy's head, with a fatherly smile.

"Maybe, I am not so bad after all..." Avarice thinks to himself. The sins that he has committed on that ship are still fresh as ever, but the smile he saw from this god put him at a sense of ease. Along with the small gesture of affection of a pat on head, which caused him to flinch in paranoia. The afflictions of the ship still wearing on him.

"How rude of me. My name is Ballas, young Avarice. I will train you to be the finest of my bodyguards. Now, we shall go." The two figures leave, monumenting their future together.

Avarice arrives to the training area, his second home to be exact. The amount of hours he spent practicing with his sword, exercising, and combating false sentiments was phenomenal. Nonetheless, today he would practice using his powers. The powers of the void, in hopes that he can...no will protect his home.

Ballas watches as the young boy that he nurtured from ship becomes stronger everyday, and it is almost time for him to receive his present. A tool of war, a warframe.

Avarice is cutting down every opponent before him. The Sentients. His main foe, and major threat to the empire. They adapt to damage, but Ballas told him the secret of why the Tenno are so special. "We have the power to shred the Sentients, to save the empire for destruction." He whispers the mantra to himself, as it is one of many that Ballas berated into his head.

Now it is time. Time to try the power of the void. He concentrates, raising his hand to fire a solid white beam which led to a large explosion. Consequently, it damaged his hand slightly. "Again." Ballas says from his seat, like an emperor watching a gladiator.

Avarice knew that his lord would not take a half-ass anything. Therefore, he concentrates harder. Aiming at the Sentient standing right before him. "Steady...steady...fire." The beam burns the creature, but not enough for it to be immobile. It moves closer bringing down its mechanical arm, before it all stops. One inch away from his face is a blade that could have split open his brain.

A giant, gaping hole could be seen in the large Sentient. "I did it. I can use my power effectively, somewhat..." He trails off before feeling the pain overtake his arm from the void power usage.

"You could have been dead. Keep practicing, Avarice. I will be back to check on you, so don't disappoint me." Ballas waves his hand, disappearing from the arena.

That lord was a slave driver, but he meant good by the things he done. "Guard. Sent out a few slaves, so I can practice my aim on." The rolling of the gate reveals a few Grineer, slaves to the empire that have no other choice than to serve at their own expense. Avarice did not feel a sense of pity. Ever since one almost killed him while he was off-guard, he would use them as targets for his training. They are nothing, but flesh to serve their masters.

Avarice raises his sword, then begins his reign of terror on the poor slaves. Every slice severing muscles and organs, as he continues to inflict his own version of torture upon the slaves. The haunting laughs of a broken child could be hear from the arena, with every passing moment.

Hours passed and when Ballas finally returned the only thing he saw was a passed out Avarice in a pile of Grineer corpses. "Servant." Calling to a young Orokin girl. "Bring him home and clean the rotten flesh off of him." The woman nods, as she picks up the surprisingly thin child and takes him to Ballas's estate.

"You are a monster."

"A demon."

"I hate all of you!"

"Why were any of you even born!"

Blood. Screams. Death. That is all he can see. The vivid images of him and the others murdering all the adults, as they stand against the kids. He didn't want to do it...but for the sake of their lives. He and the others had to kill...

The dead adults all crawl towards him groaning in pain, as they blame him for everything that has occurred.

"Stay away! Stay away from me!" Avarice screams as he tries to kick them away, but they continue to pile on top of him.

They claw at his pale skin, causing him to bleed. Multiple adults begin to squeeze his throat, as they each whisper a string of cures for his sins.

He lets out hard gasp, as he looks around wondering where he is. "It was just a dream..."

"Yes my lord." The female servant says not wanting to question her higher masters in fear of punishment. "You are in the bathhouse of Lord Ballas. He has instructed me to bathe you." Avarice nods at her response. Removing the rest of his torn robes, as he steps into the tub.

The servant takes that as her queue. She begins to wash the boy not saying a word. Avarice closes his eyes relaxing from the stress of his life. The expectations. But, more importantly the nightmares that he has to deal with every time he closes his eyes.

"Relax my lord. Let me take bathe you." She washes his body taking great care not to aggravate any wounds. Her pale skin, black hair, and voluptuous bust appealed to Avarice. He needed a stress reliever, and this servant would have to do for the moment.

He pulls her into the pool of water, and begins to use the woman's body as a stress reliever for the time being. Her pale skin and green eyes made her all the more undesirable, as he marks her skin with his mouth. Eliciting a soft moan from her, as the mature woman presses her body against the young boy doing as he so commanded of her.

Avarice moves his mouth down to her breast sucking her harden nipples, as he moves the woman onto his dick. She rides him slowly, moaning as she enjoys the pleasure of sex but making sure that his enjoyment is greater than hers. She places his hands onto her ass, allowing him to explore the deeper areas of her insides.

"I am yours to use my lord." She moans out softly, as Avarice takes the woman for his relief. Sucking on her breast and marking her body with whelps, as he lets his animalistic instincts emerge. Pounding the servant's insides, as he fucks the tight cunt. Not letting up, even after cumming inside her.

He continues the stress relief for the rest of the evening, as he leaves the servant with a number of bruises and whelps in reminder of her affair with the young boy. Her husband surely won't be pleased, but she had to serve her lord or face death. Avarice finishes inside the woman one last time, resting in the warm pool.

"You shall sleep with me again tonight. Do you understand servant?" Avarice commands to the matured woman. She nods her head in response, as they clean up and head towards Avarice's room. The sounds of hushed moans and grunts could be heard for the rest of the night, as Avarice eases himself with the woman.

The morning came, and Avarice awoken looking at the figure of the servant as she is cuddled tightly to him. He held no love for any of the women that he did it with, but it was enough comfort for him to get through the nights. He sighs, stroking her black locks. The woman had a husband, yet he used her for his own benefits. Nonetheless, who was he to care about a servant's life.

He slips out of the bed putting on his armored clothing, as he goes to wake up the ebony haired woman. "You can go now, servant. Your garments are on the floor." Avarice leaves his room searching for his lord. He did not have to search long however, as he sees Ballas looking at the morning star.

"My lord." Avarice bows slightly to the man, then steps beside him. "Everyday the Sentients grow closer to us. Leaving the Tau system to exact revenge on the Orokin Empire." Ballas looks at the stars not letting the image fade away. I saw that you had trouble using the void's power."

"Ye-" Avarice started to say before being cut off by Ballas. "I have something special for you, in particular. Follow me." The two walk in content silence, neither wanting to question each other. Simply taking in the marvel that is the Orokin Empire. "We are here. So come along, little Avi."

Avarice enters the unknown building, being cautious of the technology before him. "You have trouble using your power effectively. Therefore, I have a conduit for you transfer your power and allow you to fully weaponize your abilities. This is your warframe, Nova Prime."

"You will use the process known as Transference to sync with your warframe. It will take some time to get use to, but I have high hopes for you, Avarice."

"The other way would be putting you in a Somatic Link like the other survivors. In which, you will be placed in a pod and dream to help you transfer your powers and abilities into the warframe."

A sleek purple warframe that reminded Avarice of deep space. The golden attachments and vents only served as a reminder to the Orokin culture. "I will let you explore the abiliti-" Avarice hugged Ballas, for once in miserable life he a had received a gift. A gift to protect his masters with. Ballas, hesitantly rubs the young boy head. Not use to showing such affection to anyone beside his beloved... "Retribution will come soon..."

"Try Transference." Avarice knew that the man wasn't asking him, but telling him to do it. He closes his eyes, breathing slowly, as he prepares to transfer his consciousness into the warframe. He could feel something. A power? Something eerie? He pushed it all aside, as he locked onto the warframe.

Overtaking its consciousness slowly. Images flood his mind. A woman screaming for the pain to end. For the torture to stop. He didn't see much of it before the images disappeared, and he was in control of the frame.

Ballas looks at the frame noticing the small twitches that it held. "Avarice?" The frame turns it head towards Ballas, and then nods. Showing signs that he had fully subjugated the warframe's mind.

That boy is a prodigy. An exemplary example of a soldier. He will enjoy seeing what the boy does during the war with Sentients, and against Hunhow. The deal he made with the ancient Sentient still fresh within his consciousness.

"You will begin training with the warframe immediately, until you have max proficiency with it. The warframe should be considered a second body, an extension of yourself. Now begin, and don't disappoint me."

The next few months Avarice spends getting use to his warframe and its functions. He learned how to use its abilities swiftly, and switch in and out of it at a moment's ease. He still had a long way to go, but he is growing exponentially. The growth did worry a few of the Orokin Apostles, but none which worries too much as Ballas oversaw the training.

When Avarice wasn't training he would be using the servants for self-relief, and eventually some would just disappear. However, Ballas reassured him that they were just assigned elsewhere and it was nothing to worry about.

The visage of Sentients appeared. The largest one following behind, as its glowing eyes glow in hatred.

Woooooooo.

The sound of war alarms ring in the Orokin Empire. It was finally time. The time for war.


	2. Sentient Slayer

A/n: Its been a while, six months take or give, but I'm back with a finished chapter. Hopefully, I didn't butcher the fight scenes too much. Enjoy the read.

Edit: Changed Nova prime to Chroma prime.

The resounding sound of the alarm finally struck, as terror is on the horizon. Sentients, thousands of them landed upon the horizon each ready to take vengeance on their creators. For taking their reproduction away, leading them to death, and aiming to use them for nothing more than personal gain.

Hunhow stood out among them, his hatred spewing in waves. Echoed by the many smaller sentients, they had gained many resistances from their travels back. Ready to exact vengeance on everyone in the Orokin System.

"Go my brother and sisters. Exact your deepest of hatred upon each and every last one of our creators. Leave no man,woman, nor child alive." Hunhow voices his command and as a swarm they came.

"Prepare yourselves!" The Orokin general yells and the heavens turned blank for the first time. A pure civilization now turned into a hell.

Avarice controls his warframe, Chroma prime, combating the various sentients that engage him. His great sword infused with void energy shreds them with ease. Lambs to a slaughter in his eyes.

Roaring to establish his dominance amongst the battlefield, unleashing a void filled fireball. Spreading white flames that poisoned the creatures and brought their life to an end. Large wings gave him increased speed, and armor blocked many of the bullets and blast that came into contact. It was painful, relaying the senses of the warframe to his own. But, the sheer sense of adrenaline blocked out any sense of pain for the time being.

Nothing would stop him from protecting his masters. If he has to, he will slaughter the army for however long is needed. No one would lay a finger on his masters, not while he has a breath in his body.

Many of his brethren are dying to the sheer numbers. Their weapons becoming greatly ineffective, as the sentients advance and evolve to overcome each weapon. Easily slaughtering the men and women with no remorse.

The newly created Tenno are facing strain from the constant of use of their warframe. Delving into constant battle it is a fight between losing themselves and combating the sentients. Nonetheless, they had one purpose. To fight until they force the sentients back to Tau, or obliterate each and every last one of them.

"Please don't kill my baby. I am begging you." A mother please for the safety of her newborn child, begging for its safety.

The sentient stops for a brief moment. "Thank y-" Its blade pierces through the woman's baby and her heart shutting her up completely, along with the baby's cries.

This happened all over the city, once pristine and golden walls are now horribly red with pools of blood. Dead Sentients and Orokin litter the streets, highlighting an end to a golden age.

"Pity." She was a beautiful woman with a child. Ballas smirked at the chaos. His deal with Hunhow is panning out to be quite the show, and he always loves a good show.

The trembling ground caught his attention, " "Hm. Avarice is getting down to business. Hopefully, Hunhow can dispose or incapacitate him." Ballas did not want to see the young boy pay for the sins of the Orokin.

However, life isn't fair and he would be remembered through his project at least.

Gazing upon the destruction as he continues his walk humming a slight tune. The end of the Orokin is nigh high and he would be the overseer of this destruction.

Avarice crushes the sentient corpses he walks upon. His primary target being the astronomical size Hunhow. When he kills that sentient it would be over and the empire would be safe. Growling under his breath, the warframe roars unleashing an ear-shattering screech as everything stops. The battlefield grows quiet and he ascends.

Luminescent, ghost-white wings emerge from Chroma's back. Allowing him to engage Hunhow face to face, even though he is insignificant compared in size to the sentient.

"A fly, trying to engage me. I will erase you and your masters from this world. Just as you all have planned for us sentients." Hunhow's booming voice and massive crimson figure looms.

"You will not destroy this empire. Even if it cost my life. You'll die Hunhow..." Avarice speaks through Chroma. Scorn and fury growing inside him, letting the blind rage take over his thinking.

Dodging the super charged laser, he aims to decapitate the limbs. The blade barely scratching the surface of his massive enemy. "What are you made of? " Avarice grunts to himself as he continues to strike and dodge the death beams of Hunhow.

" Insolent creator. You are all going to die and nothing will save you from our wrath." Hunhow calls forth sentients from the ground to engage in battle with Avarice.

If one were to look up at the starry night, they would think they're watching a meteor shower. Twinkling sentients and warframe go in together for an all out death battle. Bullets, lasers, and explosions litter the night sky. Shaking the empire, as the Dragon fights the Machine.

This battle would go on for days, as neither side lets up on their respective positions. Avarice's body has become strained to point where at any moment his body could give out. His warframe, dented and broken from the constant charges of void energy and attacks.

The other tenno has all but collapsed over the constant abuse of transference, while a select few have managed to stay conscious enough to fight. Are watching the sky battle before them, a fate uncertain but welcomed.

"You are not going to win this, creator. Killing my brothers, sisters, and children is vile. But, you'll die as your master's abandoned pet." Hunhow schemes as his uses the mind games to attack the boy.

"Ballas never saw a son in you. Nothing but a dog to be used and broken to his whims."

Avarice stops his assault, taking in what the sentient is saying. It couldn't be anything more than a lie. Ballas would never do anything like that to him... He thought..

"Stop playing mind games with me, Hunhow. You're just trying to save your hide before I carve you." Avarice shoots back at the sentient angered by his words.

"Oh, it is true little dragon. You will see soon enough that everything you have worked for is nothing more than an illusion." Hunhow states not showing any concern for his empty threats.

"Enough." Drawing his great-sword for the final time. "I don't plan on making it out of this Hunhow, but you are coming with me." Avarice charges the sentient charging his armor and weapon with void energy. Burning the sentient, as he amputates the limbs before going towards his core.

" No! I won't let you." Hunhow calls smaller sentients to guard him.

Avarice cuts through each of the sentients, breaking his weapon piece by piece as he finally stabs the core. Creating a compact explosion and light show, as the sentient's body breaks into pieces. The main body crashes into the empire, while fellow pieces destroy the surrounding buildings.

Avarice's waframe smashes into a nearby tower. Broken and dented from the long battle, as he collapses from his secured position. Blood coming from his mouth as the overstrain finally hits his body.

"It's over..." His vision becomes blurry and dark. Before finally closing his eyes and giving out in the dark room.

"Impressive, Avarice. To say I'm proud or disappointed is a convoluted choice. But, good job nonetheless."


End file.
